Love can turn hearts
by Adeepenedsoulopens28
Summary: Varian's forgotten how to love, the pain, anger and regret of his father's imprisonment has made him cold, when the King puts Varian in what he calls the Kitten program Varian's heart slowly starts to melt. A joyful and tearful reunion is in store for him and his father. Varian will need the love of his father, and his new Kitten to help him through the despair he calls his life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So i met someone on Tumblr and I saw that she had a dream about the King giving Varian a Kitten to make him help learn to love again. Thus i was like I must make her dream come true. I am adding a bunch of Varian and his father fluff because why not. Their relationship is amazing and filled with drama.**

 **Very cute father son and kitten moments in this fic.**

 **This story idea was not mine but a person on Tumblr called Varian-thealchemist. You should check them out.**

The prison was cold, dark, damp. The sounds of dripping water being Varian's only source that he wasn't going crazy into madness. That and Ruidiger, Varian's pet Raccoon. It had been about 2 weeks since Varian had been put in Prison. Although one could never tell as a day felt like a week.

A Varian was left were his thoughts, the anger, and the determination to make his father proud. He had come to grips that the situation wasn't entirely the princess's fault. Really getting time to think about his situation make Varian realize that he was just as much if not more to blame as his ex-friend.

He was the one who disobeyed his father.

He was the one who created this…substance that now surrounded Quirin.

He did not heed his father's warnings.

The whole realization had shaken Varian to the core, the only thing that Rapunzel was guilty of was the fact she promised everything would be ok. SHE PROMISED. Though no matter how much anger Varian felt. And how broken he felt that Rapunzel had her family and he did not.

There was always a part of his brain telling him, she would've helped if she could. Once he learned about her parent's disappearance during that time. Varian felt the anger diminishing a bit. Just a bit. But still, he had to hold onto some anger at her. Otherwise coming to terms it was all on him, he would lose it completely. Allowing himself to sink into a further pit of despair.

Varian jerked his head up when he heard the door to the outside world, freedom. Which Varian greatly missed opened. He could see the Kings form in the shadow of light prompting Varian to cover his eyes. Almost like a Vampire who had been in the dark for so long.

The soft sound of shoes walking made Varian stiffen. He gazed at the King distrusting eye's shifting from the King to his pet who watched his owner with concern.

"Are you done with your temper tantrum now?" The Kings voice firm. Eye's never leaving Varian's.

"Temper tantrum? I kidnap your Queen almost crush Rapunzel's friends and hurt your daughter. And you call that a temper tantrum".

"Were you mad?"

"Of course!".

"Were you not getting your way?"

"Obviously".

"Are your 14. Temper tantrum. Now pay no heed". The King's eyes were dark. "What you did is not a easy thing to forgive. But I promised my daughter I'd help you. And help you I shall. I keep my word".

"At least someone in the family keeps their word Varian muttered under his breath".

King Fredrick nodded to the guard the Captain Cas's father who opened the cell, he grabbed Varian pulling him close to his face.

"You ever hurt my daughter again boy. And you won't live to see the light of day".

Even in his angered state Varian gulped eye's wide.

"Yes sir".

"Captain". The King cleared his throat.

"My apologies". The Captain put Varian down who moved away from the man. "I let my temper get the best of me".

"Very good now Varian come with me. There's something I need to show you".

"No cuffs or chains?" Varian raised an eyebrow but followed the King anyway.

"No. You've been in here long enough. Even I stop at the point of imprisoning children no matter how bad they are. I have a different idea in mind for you".

Varian could only stay silent.

"First…I have something I think you'll want to see".

Exchanging looks with his pet Varian shrugged following the King.

The moment the King opened the door for Varian to see the 14 year old almost passed out with shock.

His father, Quirin who had been entrapped within the Amber. Was sound asleep in the giant guest bed. Alive. Nearing his father shakily he could see his father's chest rising and falling. Indicating he was indeed alive.

A woman who looked almost a warrior was settled next to the man's side.

It was his grandmother.

"Varian". Adrian stood up rushing to the young man's side hugging him. "Thank goodness you're ok".

"H…ow ho..w did he get free?". Varian asked hugging the woman back eye's never taken off his father.

"Weird thing". Adrian pulled away grinning. "Apparently my sword can slice amber".

Varian swallowed thickly tears coming to his eyes, he took a deep breath before going to his Dad's side.

Taking the seat that Adrian had been sitting, he gently touched his father's gloved hair. A couple tears running down his cheeks.

"Dad". Varian whispered. "I'm so sorry".

"He will be out for a few days. Being stuck in the Amber for long really took a toll on him". Adrian came to Varian's side a hand on his shoulder. "But he will make a full recovery. He just needs to rest".

Varian nodded hand never leaving his father, he could see the exhaustion and worry lines on his father's face. Features scrunched up as if he was in pain.

Biting his lip Varian came up to his father's side, hand placing on his father's chest.

"I'm here Dad. I'm safe. You're going to be fine. I will make sure of it. I'm here".

To the King and Adrian's surprise Quirin's features smoothed out the painful expression disappearing. He looked peaceful, his lips quirked up into a small smile. Though was it really so surprising?, the man had been encased in the Amber saving his son.

Varian squeezed his father's hand he swore he felt his father squeeze back. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He gazed up at the King who gave him a soft smile.

"Why don't we let him get some rest. I promise you can come visit him later. I have another surprise for you".

Varian nodded though he looked tore about leaving his dad when he just got him back, Adrian came to his other side squeezing the young man's shoulder.

"I will watch him I promise. And as soon as he wakes up ill tell you right away".

Varian took a deep breath before nodding. He walked up to his father briefly before running his hand through his dad's hair.

"Ill be back soon Dad. Please get better". Varian swallowed tears filling his eyes. "I need you. More than you know. I…I love you".

Turning towards the King he nodded.

"Ready".

The King led Varian through the large doors, but not before gazing one last time at his Dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Varian didn't know what to expect when the King said he had another surprise for him, they already gave him back his father which he was still in slight shock with. Yes he had hopes that his father would be alive. Even inside the Amber, but he had no idea how long it would take to get him out, or if there was the slim chance his father wouldn't be alive after the whole ordeal. But no there he was, leaving Varian now trapped in his mind.

Now that he got his father back, would he hate him? When he found out the terrible things he did, the people he turned against. The way he changed so much for a brief time from his kind self. His father always was disappointed in him before. Would he be disowned?

Even if he would Varian would still have the relief of his father being alive and well, and hif the man hated him. Well it was much better than having his father dead.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind". The King's voice bringing Varian out of his thoughts.

"When dad finds out about what happened. What I did". Varian sighed. "What if he hates me?".

The sound of the King's footsteps stopped as he knelt in front of Varian.

"Varian, look at me".

Varian's tearful gaze met the King's kind eye's.

"Do you feel bad about what you did?"..

"Yes of course I do".

"Are you going to tell your father the truth?".

"Yes. I couldn't keep something like that from him".

"You are taking responsibility for your actions Varian, you made a mistake. When your mind was grieving. You lost a home, being left alone with your village being overturned by black rocks. And your father gone. A 14 year old having to handle all this, no wonder you snapped. The black rocks we don't know how it effects people being around them so long. Who knows, you could've been infused by them. The point is". The king stood up. "You're a good kid, a smart one. If you had been in your right mind I know for a fact you'd never do this. "I've known you since you were a baby Varian. You are good".

Varian felt tears run down his face a soft sob escaping his mouth, warm arms wrapped around his frame prompting Varian to lean into the embrace. Body shaking from sobs.

"Shh its ok it's ok". The King murmured before hugging him closer.

A soft sound prompted Varian to look down, eyes widening he saw a white kitten at his feet. Its gaze almost looking like Ruiidgers when he was concerned.

"Whose this?". Varian murmured reaching out to gently scratch the Kittens ears. Who pushed into the touch with a soft purr.

"That". The king smiled. "Is your new pet. Varian welcome to the Kitten program".

Adrian sighed gazing at the unconscious man her eye's never leaving his face, she hoped Quirin would wake up soon. Varian needed his father, needed his love. She had heard about Varian going off the deep end when his father had been entrapped in the amber. Varian was a good kid but there was only so much stress someone could take before they snapped.

And the look in Varian's eyes she knew that it would be a long road until Varian would forgive himself. He blamed himself for everything, Varian was an all or nothing kid. He was smart, smarter than people gave him credit for.

She knew Varian blamed himself for his father's imprisonment. For him going crazy trying to hurt the king's family and friends, but all she could see is a hurt young man who was despite to make things right. True it was way out of line what Varian did, but grief did that to you.

He lost his home, his father and was alone for who knows how long.

Adrian knew Varian was in a bad mental state even if he did a good job hiding it, she knew Quirin wasn't the best father. Knew while he loved his son dearly. That he didn't know how to show it, and would keep Varian at arm's length.

She would have to talk to him about that, Varian needed the love. The support, the hugs and cuddles. And his father's words that he loved him.

Things needed to change between the two or Varian would not survive. He'd be consumed by his grief and she didn't even want to imagine what might happen if they lost him.

"Come on Quirin". Adrian muttered replacing the luke warm cloth with a cool one to bring down Quirin's fever. "Your son needs you right now, he's in bad shape. He made some poor choices trying to save you. Can't say I blame the kid, I couldn't imagine being in his position. He loves you. More than you will ever know. So please come back to us, for Varian's sake".

Adrain jumped up she swore she felt Quirin move.

"That's it". Adrian. "You can do it. You were a Knight for years you can't let something like a comma stop you".

Quirin's eyes opened.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"Varian didn't know what to expect when the King said he had another surprise for him, they already gave him back his father which he was still in slight shock with. Yes he had hopes that his father would be alive. Even inside the Amber, but he had no idea how long it would take to get him out, or ifspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanthere was the slim chance his father wouldn't be alive after the whole ordeal. But no there he was, leaving Varian now trapped in his mind./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Now that he got his father back, would he hate him? When he found out the terrible things he did, the people he turned against. The way he changed so much for a brief time from his kind self. His father always was disappointed in him before. Would he be disowned?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Even if he would Varian would still have the relief of his father being alive and well, and hif the man hated him. Well it was much better than having his father dead./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You seem to have a lot on your mind". The King's voice bringing Varian out of his thoughts./p  
p class="MsoNormal""When dad finds out about what happened. What I did". Varian sighed. "What if he hates me?"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The sound of the King's footsteps stopped as he knelt in front of Varian./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Varian, look at me"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Varian's tearful gaze met the King's kind eye's./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do you feel bad about what you did?"../p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes of course I do"./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Are you going to tell your father the truth?"./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes. I couldn't keep something like that from him"./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You are taking responsibility for your actions Varian, you made a mistake. When your mind was grieving. You lost a home, being left alone with your village being overturned by black rocks. And your father gone. A 14 year old having to handle all this, no wonder you snapped. The black rocks we don't know how it effects people being around them so long. Who knows, you could've been infused by them. The point is". The king stood up. "You're a good kid, a smart one. If you had been in your right mind I know for a fact you'd never do this. "I've known you since you were a baby Varian. You are good"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Varian felt tears run down his face a soft sob escaping his mouth, warm arms wrapped around his frame prompting Varian to lean into the embrace. Body shaking from sobs./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Shh its ok it's ok". The King murmured before hugging him closer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A soft sound prompted Varian to look down, eyes widening he saw a white kitten at his feet. Its gaze almost looking like Ruiidgers when he was concerned./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Whose this?". Varian murmured reaching out to gently scratch the Kittens ears. Who pushed into the touch with a soft purr./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;""That". The king smiled. "Is your new pet. Varian welcome to the Kitten program"./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Adrian sighed gazing at the unconscious man her eye's never leaving his face, she hoped Quirin would wake up soon. Varian needed his father, needed his love. She had heard about Varian going off the deep end when his father had been entrapped in the amber. Varian was a good kid but there was only so much stress someone could take before they snapped./p  
p class="MsoNormal"And the look in Varian's eyes she knew that it would be a long road until Varian would forgive himself. He blamed himself for everything, Varian was an all or nothing kid. He was smart, smarter than people gave him credit for./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She knew Varian blamed himself for his father's imprisonment. For him going crazy trying to hurt the king's family and friends, but all she could see is a hurt young man who was despite to make things right. True it was way out of line what Varian did, but grief did that to you./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He lost his home, his father and was alone for who knows how long./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Adrian knew Varian was in a bad mental state even if he did a good job hiding it, she knew Quirin wasn't the best father. Knew while he loved his son dearly. That he didn't know how to show it, and would keep Varian at arm's length./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She would have to talk to him about that, Varian needed the love. The support, the hugs and cuddles. And his father's words that he loved him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Things needed to change between the two or Varian would not survive. He'd be consumed by his grief and she didn't even want to imagine what might happen if they lost him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Come on Quirin". Adrian muttered replacing the luke warm cloth with a cool one to bring down Quirin's fever. "Your son needs you right now, he's in bad shape. He made some poor choices trying to save you. Can't say I blame the kid, I couldn't imagine being in his position. He loves you. More than you will ever know. So please come back to us, for Varian's sake"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Adrain jumped up she swore she felt Quirin move./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's it". Adrian. "You can do it. You were a Knight for years you can't let something like a comma stop you"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Quirin's eyes opened./p 


End file.
